Bumpy Roads
by Miss Unaproachable
Summary: When the gang go on a school camping trip,does everything go as planned or do they hit some bumps in the road.
1. Chapter 1

**K so, this is my first fanfiction,ever,please tell me what you think and enjoy **

**Disclaimer:I do not own shugo chara or any of the charecters**

_Bump...bump...bump._

"Uh I think I'm gonna be sick if this school bus doesn't hurry up and find a better road to drive on".

A strawberry haired girl mummbles to her three Shugo charas, Ran, Miki and Su. Su looks at her in concern.

"Amu-chan, the camp isn't much farther dont worry".

Su says in a soft voice.

Amu groans as she gets another text looks down at her pink phone to see who it was,even though she already knew.

**-Dad im fine don't worry it's a class field trip,and, besides if the guys were planning something, the teacher would stop them before they could eeven go through with it so calm down.**

I click send hoping that,that will be able to calm my dad down a bit.

_Beep beep._

There goes my phone.I read the message and sigh in irritation.

**-How am I supposed to calm down when my baby is going camping with guys...AMUUUUU come home to Papaaaaaaaaaa!**

"As to expect from your dad".

I cringe at the sound of the femiliar voice.

Ikuto.

"what are you doing her you don't even go to school here"?

I ask with an annoyed tone.

"Oh come on,don't make me get to my point that 't I atleast tease you a bit first"?

He asks in a fake baby voice.

"No, now get to the point before I beat you with Kairi's Math book".

We both pause for a second to look over at the boy sitting next to looks up and slightly blushes when he realizes that we were starring at him,but quickly returns to reading.

Ikuto returns his attention back to Amu.

"Anyways I was wondering if you could...well...ummm"?

He slowly slurs the end of his sentence and doesn't finish talking.

"If I could what".

Amu says coldly while glaring at him.

_Wow I never realized this but amu's kind of scary when she's mad at says inside his head._

"Well I know this is gonna sound stupid but don't ask me why.I was..well.. wondering if you could Chara sit Yoru"

He says. Amu looks at him in shock.

_Where would he be going without Yoru_.Amu thinks.

"I was going to ask Utau but,Yoru said he wanted to go with you because,he see's Utau,Iru and Eru too often and, you always give him Taiyaki".

He says that last part with his world famous smirk.

"Ok fine,I'll take care of Yoru while you're wherever you're going"

I says in a half fake irritated voice.

"Nyyyyaaaaaa"

Yells out Yoru as he flies towards and hugs my face.

"OK Yoru stop...licking...my face...it tickles"

I say between giggles.

I look up to ask Ikuto how long I'll be taking care of Yoru, to see he's gone.

"Whatever"

I mummble to myself.

"Here you go Yoru"

I say as I open my egg holder and he places his egg inside and enters the egg to take a nap.I loook down at my phone.

"Holy crap"

I look throught the ten messages my dad sent while I was talking to Ikuto.

**- Amu why haven't you anwsered me yet**

**-Are you giving me the silent treatment!**

**-Amu please don't be mad at me, im just trying to protect you from the evilness of boys**

**-AMMMMUUUU, you're to young to date**

**-Wait, is you're boyfriend going camping?**

**-Amuuu why haven't you responded**

**-Have those boys kidnapped you!**

**-I always knew those boys were evil and I never did anything about it**

**-Ammmuuuuuuu are you ok!**

"Omg I better respond,before my dad calls the police"

I start texting before I even have the chance to finish talking.

**-No im not giving you the silent treatment,No my boyfriend is not coming because, for the last time,I DO NOT have one,and no the boys have not kidnapped me,so stop being so paranoid!**

I look up from my phone and look around to see what the others are doing.

Rima and Nagihiko are fighting about god knows what, as usual. It seems Utau is trying to write a song but-

"Ow that looked painful"

I mummble as Utau stabs her heel into Kukai's foot with her high heel then she goes back to writting.

"Why'd Utau-chan do that Amu-chan Nyya"?

Yoru asks as he exits his egg.

"Well I think Utau trying to write a song but it looked like Koukai was singing along with his Ipod... and we both know how good of a singer he is"

I say the last part sarcastically.

"Yeah,NYAAAA"

Yoru says in the middle of yawn and then flies off to steal Kiseki's crown.

I look over one last time at Kukai and seemed hard at work but, Kukai on the other hand was still wailing in pain.I chuckle before looking over at Yaya and... well, Tadase started out there, so where would he have gone.

I look around the bus and scan the seats for Tadase.I finally find him in the very back of the bus with some sort of blue prints.

"Hey Miki can you go check out what Tadase up to"

I ask curiously.

"Sure"

She says in a teasing tone before flying over to Tadase.

I see her giggle before turning to me and flying back.

"It looks...like ...he's...draw..ing...bluprints"She says gasping for air from laughing so hard.

"Blueprints?,Blueprints for what?"

I ask,caution in my voice.

She starts cackling again.

"Blue prints for taking over the world"

She says trying to hold back her laughter.

I grab her and shove her back in her egg.

I look over at Yaya who seems to be...Puking?

"She probably had a candy over dose"

I mumble under my breath.

Rima's POV

"Fujisaki, shut the hell up, before I strangle you with Tight rope dancer"!

I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Me, shutup, you're the one who called me...".

The Crossdresser's voice trailed off, leaving his sentencee incomplete.I stare at him in wonder as I watch his eye's grow wide in fear and, before I even have the chance to rest my own eye's on what had caused the terrified shock in his eye's.

Blood curdling,soul wrenching cries of mersy filled the air, and the sound of metal meeting pierced the wind and before I could even blink, the bus was soaring throught the air, flipping and twirling in all different directions. After a couple second the bus landed with a loud _thump, _that probably tore the road to shreds.

The big yellow car rolled about three times down the road before comming to a screeching stop. Everybody was crying, that is,everyone but me.

I was in to much shock to even blink.I felt something cold drip down my head and slowly make it's way towards my neck.I slowly move my shaking hand toward my my forehead.I bring my hand back down to eye level. My hand was dripping with red liquid.I felt sick to my stomach and I couldn't think stright.I felt numb and everything came to a earie stop,as if time froze,nobody cried,nobody screamed,everything was as if we were going in slow motion.I looked out the window,and just like sombody had hit fast forward on a DVD player,the cries,the death filled,cruel,violent screams stabbed the air once more as the impact of about three more trucks rammed us hard in the side. Pain surrounded was all I was, all I felt. Pain engolfed all of us as we screamed in agonizing unision. My small body couldn't take the impact and soon everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**So far so good, umm... thank you to the ****TheLingeringWolf,you were the first person to review my story,im so glad you like also thank you to PixieDust95 for reviwing and epecially SomeoneThatWantsToHelp for all tthe editin tips.I did fix it a bit,I hope it looks more proffesional**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

** So im sorry for all the different POV, it probbably got annoying but That's the only chapter that will have that many POV, The next chapters will be mainly concentrated on Rimahiko.**

**Disaclaimer:I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS**

**Rima's POV**

I wake to the cries of the amublance in the distance.I try to get up but my body is too soar,so all I manage to do is look around.

The bus was flipped on it's side,there were rips in the hard metal of the bus in some spots but not roof had been pushed so low from when we flipped,that in certain places it would be only two-inches away from my face.I looked out the shaddered window to see vehicles so damaged that I couldn't even tell what type of cars they were.

Some flippped on their side,some on their back,some of them were not even there anymore and the only proof of there existence is the scraps of metal on the road and the bodies.

I felt like crying and for once did not hold back.I let the cold liquid drip from my honey colored eye's.I let it race down my cheek and soak into my shirt.I let the pain of seeing all of this right before my very own eye's, take action and I cried.

**Nagihiko POV**

Three things woke me. First of all the sound of the most innocent,heart breaking whimper that I have ever of all the feeling of tears soaking my shirt and last but deffinitly not least, the pressure of long golden locks that connected to the most angel like face resting on my shoulder. I slowly opened my eye's but did not move Rima's head. It took a second to remember what happened. I feel the soft pressure lift from my shoulder.I look up and meet a set of soft golden eye's.I look into them them and fear nothing but fear.I pull her close to me and whisper in her ear

"Everything's going to be alright Rima,Ok,the ambulance is on it's way."

I whisper in her ear then she rests her head on my shoulder and falls back asleep.

I soon feel somebody pull the girl away from me.I lift my head just in time to see the peramedic rush her out of the bus and to an ambulance then come back for me and help me out of my seat. I hadn't realized the pain my leg was in, until,the peramedic hellped me stand then, picked me up and rushed me outside.

**Utau POV**

Unlike most of the students I hadn't fell asleep.I had sat here in pure agony as they all slept.I sat and waited for somebody to come and stop my lungs from feeling like they were about to cave in. To get my arm to stop feeling as if somebody had taken a gun and used my arms as a shooting target. To make my head stop spinning in circles like a car on a race track.

I sat there and finally what I had been begging for the whole time happened.A man came and took my aching body into his grip and held me close.

"You're gonna be ok,everythings fine"

his soothing voice whispered over and over again as I cried and whailed at the pain his grip was doind to my already bruised and abused body.

He put me down on a strechter and I was finally able to close my eye's and engulge in sleep.

**Kukai POV**

I opened my eye's but felt dizzy.

There was blood all over and it stained my clothes.I looked down at my hands to see a mixture of dried and fresh blood covering every inch of my skin.I licked my dry saor lips .They tatsed like blood.

_What happened?._

That same question repeated through my head over and over again.

_Where is all this blood comming from? _

I run my hand through my red-brown are clumps of dried blood on almost every single strand of my hair. My once clean eye's were all swolen up and my hands,head,legs and almost everything on my body stung as if I had been attacked by five different swarms of killer bees.

I slowly drifted off to what seemed like sleep but felt heavier and more dangerous.

I felt a hard grip wrap it self around my body and pull me out of the blood stained seat I was in,He started yelling something at some other peaple.

I managed to make out certain words.

"Pulse...weak...lost...to...blood...hurry..."

The words buzed in my head as I tried to remember the deffinitions of each word but, it was to much.

**Tadase POV**

I stayed in the bus and waited.I had not tooken to much damage in the crash and just had some deep cuts in my arm from when the windows shaddered.

I was trying to stay calm but when I saw a perimedic carrying a boy yelling out,

"Pulse is weak,he lost to much blood,we need to hurry"

I could'ent stay calm any longer.I watched the Paremedic carry that boy who just happened to be,none other then,Kukai,over to a strectcher.

I start to panic.I pull my self out of the bus and rush over to Kukai,who was now laying on the strecther.

"Hey kid get back here,you can't go over there"

I heard a rough voice yell after me. I don't stop,until he grabs the back of my shirt and I come to a painful stop.

He gets me to go sit down near the ambulanc and somebody starts checking me for injuries.

**Kairi POV**

When I woke up my text book was on my face, blocking my view.I groan and slowly move the book from my face.

When I see the accident around me I almost .

I look over to Amu and see she was trying to cry and scream but couldn' looked like she was suffacting.

"Oh my god Amu"

I was speachless and couldn't think of anything else to say.

I was not going to wait for the paramedics to come and get her so, instead, I picked her up bridal style and rushed her outside the bus to a quickly took her and brought her to an ambulance.

Then another paramedic came and quickly rushed me to an ambulance.I did not know why, but my leg hurt.I haden't realized the condition my leg was in until I was at the ambulance.I look down at my leg, wich he is now treating, and it looked twisted in a way a leg never should started wiping the the blood was gone, I saw the damge of the leg caused by the had been torn open and was deffinitly broken.

**Yaya POV**

I wake up sprawled out on the floor of the bus.

"Yaya's head hurts"

I say, to no one in particular,in third person(as usual).

I rub my head and feel a giant bump .

"WHY DOES YAYA HAVE A GIANT BOU-BOU ON HER HEAD"I scream at the top of my lungs.

No one awnser's.

I look around to see all my class mates either moaning in pain,passed out,or bleeding to death.

"Wake up yaya, it's time to wake up"I say pinching myself repeatedly.

I did'ent wake up, meaning I was probably already awake.

I see paramedics rushing in and, one by one taking my class even ran right past me.

"Hmph"I say getting up stubburnly and marching out of the big yellow scrap of metal.

A paramedic came running up to me.

"I need to make sure you're okay, before you go anywhere little missy"he says in a strong cowboy voice.

"NO" I say as I stick my tongue out and walk away.

I hear cries of undescribable pain throw itself into the air and ring in my ear.I turn my head towards the direction of the sound and see Amu on a stretcher and the paramedics putting her in the ambulance.I rush over to the ambulance while screaming

"AMU IT"S OKAY,YAYA IS HERE, DON"T DIE AMU." And then the amubulance rushes down the road.

**K, so that's the second chapter, hope you guy's liked it,I will try to update as soon as possible.I do know what im writting for the next chapter I just don't know how to put it to a text. But I will update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**K, so sorry it took me so long to update.I just couln't because at first my story wasn't following the story line that I had chose,but I liked the story to much to delete it and then I came up with a solution but coudn't figure out how to put it into , sorry for the wait,hope I still have my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of the charecters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW** **c**

**Rima POV**

_Murmur...Murmur...Murmur_

"Ugh"

I groan as open my eye' rays were streaking through some nearby windows.

"Ugh"

I groan again as I hide under the blankets ,covering my body, to shelter myself from the light.

I was silent and listened to the noises sourrounding only noise inside the room is my breathing.I think im the only person in the room

Outside there's the sound of some nearby birds singing, the sound of traffic was there but very distant, almost like a the most distinguished was the voice of some men talking outside the room.

"We won't be able to get back in to town for another week".

Said one.

"I know, and on sush bad timing too".

Said another.

"Im afraid some of these kids won't be able to make it with the limited amount of medical equipement we have".

"Most of them can live off of the stuff we have now...Im just not sure about that one with the brown 's injured bad".

"Yeah, I know and what about the two blond ones? They heavn't even woke up yet".

The first voice adds.

Then everything fell silent and they stopped talking.

I let the new information leak into my pounding head.

"One brunette's hurt, and two blonds."

I wonder who it is.

I slowly remove the blankets that are covering my face and face the morning sunshine.

At first the sudden shock of light burned my eye's but, eventually it settled and I was able to look around the room.

I was in a small square wood room with two windows on in the middle of each blue bed im on is under one of the across from me on the other wall is a big blue the right side of the door there is a white desk dresser with a blue framed mirroir attached to the left hand side of the door there is a white recliner with a table beside the table there's a lamp with a teal blue the end of the bed there's a big white wooden box.

I rub my eyes and strech.I slip the covers off my body and put one foot on the was cold but felt nice.I slowly stand up and walk over to the window.

Outside there isn't a cloud in the 's a meadow that reaches as far as eye can 's a small wood cabins placed side by side in a stright line.I walk over to the box at the end of my bed and opened it up. Inside there are are really nice actually.I pull one 's a yellow sun dress that would go to my has two small bows on each shoulder and showed my back.I lay it out on my bed and pull out 's a plaid skirt that looks like the one from our school uniform,exept it was blue.I pulled out a black top with a black leather jacket.

"Wow they really outdid themselves, I mean look at this".

I say to myself.

After putting the clothes away I get up and go men from earlier aren't there anymore. I look around and see them about five meters away.

"HEY"

I yell at them,waving my hands in the air.

They all turn were three of all had black were all really tall and wearing a paramedic outfit.

One runs toward me and the others keep walking.

"How do you feel"?

He asks with a light smile on his face.

"I feel fine, now could you tell me where I am".

I ask in a stubborn tone.

"I'll explain later for now go get dressed and whatever girls do after that,and head over to the main hall".

He says while pointing at a big wood cabin.

I nod then enter the cabin from before.

I go back to the box and pull out the yellow sun dress.I scan it's details then put it on an move over to the dresser to look in the looked really dress fit skin tight but lossened a bit just underneath my hips.

I go back top the box and dig through it for while.I finally find a big blue bow that would look good in my hair.I move to the dresser and brush my hip long im done I place the bow in my hair.I look at myself in the mirroir and nod in perfection.

"Im sorry if I sound selfcentered but,I look fricking amazing".

I say to myself.

I then walk toward the as im about to step outside I realize im not wearing shoes.I scan my room for a shoe rack but don't find I search in the clothes box, but, still don't find any shoes.

"Where, oh, where could some shoes be".

I sing.

I look under the bed,in the dresser,in the box again,under the bed agin outside the door,near the table with the lamp on it,heck,I even tried looking under the lamp but,didn't find shoes anywhere.

"Interesting"

I mumble.

I turn back around so im facing the door and...OMG, how could I not see a closet right beside the door.

I stomp over to the closet and swing the door open.

Inside were a bunch of jackets hanging up and about...TWENTY different pairs of shoes.I slide on a pair of blue ballet flats and grab a blue cardigan.I then step outside and head toward the main hall.

Nagihiko POV

There I wa sitting in main hall looking for all my friends when I saw looked **beutiful**,especially for a girl who was just in a major car was wearing a yellow sun dress with a blue bow,cardigan and a pair of blue ballet flats.

_Wait did I just say Rima was hot?_

She looked around probably scanning the room of or school mates for her met eye's with me for a second but just kept search did not last long because her only _friend_ in the room was stomped over to me and sat down across from me.

"So where are the others"?

She says with a smile.

_She oubiously had no clue._

"I have no Idea where Kari and Yaya are".

I say not exactly wanting to tell her the rest,but, I knew I was going to have to...Eventually

"What about Utau,Amu,Tadase and Kukai"?

She says with a smile still on her ouvbiously haven't clued in yet.

"Well...Um...They...".

I mummble not wanting to ruin the perfect smile that was on the angels face.

_Crap, stop checking her out Nagihiko._

I think to myself.

"Well...Um...They... what"

The chibi asks, she was loosing her patience.

"Well...Um...They...took bad damge in the accident and are on life supporte and are suffering from sever damage".

The blonds smile drops and is replaced by tears.

"And..Amu"?

She ask barely able to speak.

"Amu...took the most damage out of everybody".

I feel myself starting to cry as I say that outload.

Rima gets up and runs away as more tears start to stroll down her cheek.I didn't know what else to do so I got up and followed her.

She ran and ran I didn't know where she was going but she ran and I stoped and clapsed in a field of cried and cried and I coudn't stand the sight of it.I bent down in front of her.

"Rima, I promise you Amu...and everybody else are in good hands, the paramedics will do everything they can to help our best friend okay".

I tell her exactly what I've been telling myself.

She nods and wipes her tears of her cheek wich, result in even more tears rolling down her cheek.I grab her hand and help her up.

"Let's go check on Amu okay".

I say. She nods and we walk together toward a big cabin beside main hall.

"Were here to see Hinamori,Amu".

I say as we enter the medical paramedic nods and leads us to the room.

The minute Rima see's Amu she rushes to her side and starts to cry. I go and sit in a chair just across from Amu and listen to Rima start to sing a song to Amu.

_Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own  
>Why do you have to leave me<br>It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me  
>Hold on, on to me<em>

_Now I see, now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days  
>It's okay to be afraid<br>Everybody hurts  
>Everybody screams<br>Everybody feels this way  
>And that's okay<br>La da da da da da  
>That's okay<em>

_It feels like nothing really matters anymore  
>When you're gone I can't breathe<br>And I know you never meant to make me feel this way  
>This can't be happening<em>

_Now I see, now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days  
>It's okay to be afraid<br>Everybody hurts  
>Everybody screams<br>Everybody feels this way  
>And that's okay<br>La da da da da da  
>That's okay<em>

_La la la la la_

_So many questions, so much on my mind  
>So many answers I can't find<br>I wish I could turn back time  
>I wonder why<em>

Rima stops singing for a second and grabs Amu's hand.

_Everybody hurts some days  
>Everybody hurts some days<br>Everybody hurts some days  
>It's okay to be afraid<br>Everybody hurts  
>Everybody screams<br>Everybody feels this way  
>And that's okay<br>La da da da da da  
>That's okay<em>

_La, la, la, la_

_Everybody hurts some days It's okay to be afraid Everybody hurts some days  
>Yeah we all feel afraid Everybody feels this way but it'll be okay<br>Can somebody take me away To a better place  
>Everybody feels this way<em>

_It's okay  
>La, la, la, la<br>It's okay  
>La, la, la, la<br>It's okay  
>La, l-<em>

Rima pauses as the machine attched to Amu starts to the paramedics rush into the room and pull me and the sobbing blond out of the room.

"Amu, please...don't... leave me without a best friend AMU"!

Rima screams while sobbing as the paramadic closes the door.

**SOOOO, that was the third chapter, I hope you liked it and by the was the song Rima was singing was Everybody hurts by Avril Laving.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Everybody hurts by Avril Laving.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, the all mighty chapter four, where you find out what happens to 's I'll just get to the by the way im changing my pen name to Miss ****Unapproachable.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERs.**

**Rima's POV**

I listened to the paremedics yell commands to eachother for probaly a good half hour.

I wasn't crying anymore but my eyes still sting.

Soon a paremadic walk's out of the room and comes towards me and Nagi.

_"Im sorry we were not able to revive your friend"_

I could already hear the words slipping out of his mouth but, the words did not come out.

"We were able to save your friend she is awake from her coma but, is in very bad condition. She has three broken ribs and may have a mild concussion. We are not allowing any visitors at the moment".

He says in a voice full of sympathy.

I nod my head and quickly rush out of the room, Nagihko follows.

"Bad condition,Bad conditotion".

I repeat over and over again, tears threathning to overflow.

"That's what they say when the patient doesn't have a chance of living"!

I scream at Nagihiko.

"Wow, Rima calm down a bit".

He says tranquilly.

"Calm down...Calm down, You want me to calm down when my best friend is in there dying"!

I scream, with a fimilair salty liquid pouring from my eyes.

"Rima there's still hope".

He says, his voice still calm and reasonable.

"She in there dying because of you, you know that right".

I scream at him cruelly.

I see his eyes start to outline with water and his face was cover in anger,shock but most of all hurt.

And then I stop and run back to the cabing from this morning.

I open the door and slam it the instant I get inside.

**Nagihiko's POV**

_My fault...My fault...MY fault?_

I stand there with those words repeating in my mind.

_My fault._

The petite blond had ran away couple minutes ago leaving me stand in a giant field in shock.

_My fault._

But she's right it was _My fault._

**FLASH BACK **

**NORMAL POV**

_" I can't believe the school is actually taking us camping for a week"!_

_Said the tall purple head entusiastically._

_The blond glared at him and then smiled at her best friend, Amu._

_"I can't wait to go camping with you and all of our __**FRIENDS**__"._

_"I don't think im going"._

_Says the pinkette flatly, as if it didn't make a difference._

_"Why"!_

_Rima wimpers while tugging on Amu's sleeve._

_"AWW, Common Amu,It won't be the same if you're not there"._

_Nagihko states ina convingingg voice._

_" I don't... really... want to go"._

_Amu says bordely._

_"Please, for me"._

_The cross dresser says while flashing one of his perfect smiles that works on everybody._

_"No"._

_Nagihiko's smile drops instantly to a frown._

_"Why not"._

_He pleads._

_"Because"._

_"Wy"?_

_"Because"._

_"Why"?_

_"Because"._

_"Why"?_

_"Because"._

_"Why"?_

_"Because"._

_"Why"?_

_"Because"._

_"Why"?_

_"Because"._

_"Why"?_

_"Because"._

_"Why"?_

_"Because"._

_"Why"?_

_"Because"._

_"Why"?_

_"Because"._

_"Why"?_

_"Because"._

_"Why"?_

_"Because"._

_"Why"?_

_**"BECAUSE, DAMMIT"!**_

_"Well,tell me __**WHY**__"_

_"BECAUSE I'VE NECER GONE CAMPING BEFORE"._

_Amu yells irritatidely._

_"IT IS SOOO MUCH FUN, YOU'LL LOVE IT, I PROMISE"._

_Nagihiko tells her in one last attempt to get her to go._

_"FINE"._

_The strawberry huffs._

_"YAAYY"_

_Nagihko yells well grabbing Amu wrist and running the rest of the way to the royal garden._

_Leaving the small blond chibi named Rima left alone for the rest of the walk._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**NAGIHIKO POV**

"I-i-it was...me".

I gasp in pure shock.

And then I run.

Run from Rima... Run from the small cabins...Run from myself...run from the truth.

I don't know how long I had been running but eventually I stop.

I was deep in the forest.

I didn't know where I was but I was for from Rima and the cabins but know matter how hard I try I will never be able to run from the truth. I will never be able to now all I have left is that Amu doesn't Rima loose her smile right after she found it.

Soon it gets dark and I sit down by a tree and unwillingly let my eye's slide shut.

_It's was dark and cold._

_Im in some sort of a house._

_There is blood the floor, the walls my .I stare down at the figure in front of pink hair was mated and her mouth was dripping, with had soaked through her white tank were cuts all down her arms and legs and big stab marks in her beutiful golden eyes were open, but she wasn't breathing._

_"Oh my god,Oh my god...Amu im so sorry"._

_I scream._

_And that's when she walked in._

_The beutiful blond._

_Her hair was strightened but, I reconized her as Rima. _

_She screamed and ran from the murder sitting beside her best friend._

_The murderor that was none other then, me._

_I lick lips before pulling out my blood stained knife, and before I know it im chasing after the terrified doll-like girl. I don't know why but I had the urge to kill.I was a murderer.I ran and ran and soon I got tired and puled out my gun._

_Bam,bam,bam...bam...bam._

_Gun shots fill the air as I ferociously shoot the beuty in front of me. The body stops then drops to her knee's._

_And then gun shots are filled with a cry._

_I walk towards the injured body a couple feet infront of me._

_She looks up at me in horror as I arrive. "P-p-p-p-ple-lease-please don't -k-k-ill me".She sobs_

_I ignore her and examine the damge I had done._

_I had shot her in the shoulder twice and the arm once._

_I always enjoyed watching them suffer._

_I put away my gun and pull out my was still wet with amu's blood.I slowly run my tung down the blade and lick what's left of the blood._

_Her eye's widen in fear._

_I would make her suffer._

_I gradually run the blaade of the knife down her soft cheeks and make my way to her chin.I then move the knife to her arm and stripe her delicate arms with my knife._

_She was now crying violently and it made a fgrin slide across my face._

_I drag my knife up her arm past her shoulder blade to her back. I immediately thrust the kife into her back and pentrate her lungs._

_She starts breathing harshly in and out trying as hard as she can to suck in oxygen._

_I watch the blood seep through the back of her white off shouldered sweater to her jean shorts and on to her knee high leggins and then it dripped down her leg and_

_drip...drip...drip._

_Slowly trickles on tho the hard woooden floor._

**Ok so there's chapter four...what's going on and why's Nagihiko killing everbody. I bet have of you already guessed but just incase you didn't well.. to bad for you you'll have to wait until chapter by the way next chapter you'll figure out what happened to everybody else and most of you gguy's are probably wondering where the hell they are in the first place. Well you'll figure that out in the next chappy too. So peace out see you next chapter! **

**Oh yeah almost forgot**

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's chapter 5, get exited...I know that **_**Cutevampkitten03 **_**is pretty exited but anyway's beforre I get to the story I need to tell you something.**

**So im not sure but you might have read my other story called: OMG instant chat.**

**Well if you have and are wondering why I have removed it from Fanfiction, it is because I got flamed and do not appreciate being either way the person has appolagized so everythinng is A-okay.**_**YoruNya **_**I totally forgive you,Im just gald you actually took my letter to heart and 's all I wanted and thank you sooooooo much peaple would have just ignored once again thanks soo much for apologizing,it means alot to me.I may have takken that comment a bit harshly because it was the first time I have ever been flamed.I was just standing up for myself as anyone else if anyone would like to read the story I have removed I would be glad to put it back on if I get enough reviews saying that they would like to see it.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA BECAUSE, IF I DID NAGIHIKO AND NADESHIKO WOULD BE TWO DIFFERENT PEAPLE. **

**...**

**Nagihiko's POV**

My eye's fly open and I sigh in relief.

"A dream...just a dream".

I tell myself soothingly.

I try to pick myself up from the ground but, my shaking legs coudn't manage to stand up.

"Ugh".

I groan irritatedly while rubbing my soar neck.

"Trees really aren't good pillows".

I sigh.

The sky was still dark but was pierced with spears of pink,purple,orange and light blue.

"Wow, I really slept for a long time".

I state.

Soon my legs stop shaking and I pick myself up off the cold forest ground.

"Now what".

I say getting a bit nerveous, while looking around.

"Where am I"

I ask myself while looking for a pth back to camp.

from the distance I hear a bone crushing...

_Crack._

My eye's widen as I hear a pack of wolf howls off in the distance.

"Nagi, turn around and RUN".

A small blue chara comes out from behind Nagi.

"But, Rythym I might only get even more lost".

I tell him matter-of-factly.

"Yeah..Ok, you can either stay here and wait for those wolves to come and eat you alive or you can-".

He was cut of by the sound of

_Crack..crack..crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,._

And that's when I forgot about being lost in the forest and** RAN.**

It was hard running because I didn't now where I was going and every so often I would get hit in the face with a branch.

_crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack..._

Finally I see some light coming from the trees about 5 feet away.

I look behind me and there was one huge black wolf running after me,his blood thirsty eye's staring after me, warning me that I was his next he pounces and just as his gigantic jaws were about to snap my at my neck...

_"TIGHT ROPE DANCER"!_

A long rope wraps around the wolfs mouth and then around his blond then pulls back hard on the ropes she has gripped in her hand, wich causes the wolf,who was in midair,to fly towards her and land just before her whimpers in fear as the clown takes another rope and ties it to a tree.

She then pops out of her transformation and without even turning around to look at me says..

"Come on retard".

Retard was me.

I follow Rima but, stay behind because, she was deffinately still mad at me.

When we get back to camp she turns towards her cabin but not before giving me the 'don't you dare follow me you idotic retard' glare.

I gulp and head toward my own cabin.I finally reach the small wooden shed that they call my was nice.

I step inside and look over the furniture, I now reconize as my room was perfectly square and the bed was aginst the wall in the right was dark blue and the bed frame was the end of my bed there was a black box.I alredy knew it was filled with the door where I was standing there was a desk,with a dark blue lamp and a music player.

I go and throw myself on the soft covers engulf me and I slip off to a much more comfortable sleep.

**RIMA'S POV**

When I get back to cabin I was just about to go lay down when I herd a small knock on my door.

"I swear if that's Nagi, I might murder him".

I say annoyed.

_Knock..knock...knock._

"IM COMING"!

I yell.

I storm over to the door and open in.

I was about to yell but then I realized the person was a paramedic.

"Im just here to tell you that were gathering at the main hall".

He tells me happily.

"Fine".

I say grumpily before following him over to the main cabin.

Main hall was half full and peaple were scrambling to find seats near there friends.I scan the room hoplessly, trying to find a sign of any of my friends.

"RIMA-CHAN, OVER HERE"!

I hear a voice from the other side of the hall.I turn around to see Yaya standing up and flailing her arms around in the air like a mad her was Kairi sitting at one of the looked oddly unharmed for people who were just in a carcrash.I slowly walk over to the table and sit down.

When I got over there, I relized Kairi had his foot in a cask and there wre a pair of crouches underneath the , I still didn't see any damage that Yaya could have took.

**Nagihiko's POV**

_Knock..knock...knock._

"Mmmmmm..."

I moan while waving my hands in the air as if I was shooing someone.

_Knock..knock...knock._

"Mmmmmmme..."

I repeat, still only half awaake.

_**Knock..knock...knock.**_

This time the person hit my door more forecfully,wich caused my eyelids to slide open.

"Mmm...come in".

I say while wipping the sleep out of my eye's.

The door slowly creaks open and a tall man with blond hair,wearing a peramedic suit, stood in the doorway..

"Everybody's meeting in the main hall, be there in five minutes, or you'll mmiss out on some important information".

He says sternly before turning arounf and walking out the door.

"Damn it".

I say irritatidely.

I quickly pull myself off of my bed comb out my long violet hair.I then slip on my sneakers and rush off towards the main hall.

When I enter the hall almost all the seats were taken. I skim the hall for Rima. I see her sitting with two peaple but, I coudn't see who because, they were sitting with their backs facing me.

I jog over to the table and sit down beside 's when I realized the two peaple were Kairi and Yaya. Kairi's leg was in a cast and Yaya looked perfectly fine.

Their guardiens were sitting peacfully on there laying down on Rima's head reading a miniture Gag manga. Rythym was sitting in the hood of my jacket listening to music on his chara sized Mp3 player.

"Umm...Testing, 1,2 testing, oh good the microphone is working".

Said a man's voice through the boom of the mic.

"Excuse me, can I-could-Ummmm..Excuse-"

He coudn't finish his sentences because nobody was paying attention to him.

"Could I have your attention,WOOHOO over here,Please look over here".

The short bald man tried repeatidly to get the crowd's attention.

"EVERYBODY SHUTUP AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE SHORT BALD DUDE".

Rima's voice rang throught the room as she yeld at the top of her lungs.

And as she told them to,everybody shutup and turned their attention to the man.

"Th-thannk you young lady".

He says before continuing.

"So most of you are probobly wondering where you are and what's going on. So I guess im going to tell you. You are at an old camp site that has been cleared and set up as an emergency have limited medical equipment at the moment and that is the equipment that we had stalked up in the are many peaple hurt and we have them in a large cabin we are calling the medical cabins you have been staying in are considered yours for those of you who are wondering why we didn't just drive to the , that's because the bridge back to town colapsed almost an hour after all the ambulances got to the location of the crash and there is no phone service so we can not communicate any emergency helicopters and frankly they probably don't even know the bus has those of you who are wondering how many kids are hurt there is eight of them, I will not release the names. Most of you have alredy figured out by now you may go back to your cabins but, dinner will be served back here at six a clock".

And with that everybody got up and the room filled with chatter from other none of us talked we all got up and just left.

RIMA'S POV

The minute the man stopped talking I instatly got up and rushed to the medical I finally got to the cabin a threw the door openand rushed over to Amu's room.I glanced at Amu, she was sleeping peacfully.

"Ran".

I whispered.

"Miki,Su".

I whispered again.

"Dia".

"Guys are you here"?

I question, talking to absulutely nobody.

_CRASH,SMASH,BANG._

I look over at a shelf where something had just fell but I didn't care that somthing had fell and shattered.I only cared because the reason something had smashed was because Amu's four chara's had pushed it out of there way.

They flew towards me.

"Rima-chan"!

They all screamed in unision and then hugged my face.

"Yoru, come on you can't stay here".

Said Dia calmly.

Yoru, slowly,tiredly flew towards me and once he got close enough to me clapsed on top of my head.

"Oh my god, Yoru what are you doing here"?

I ask in worry.

"I'll tell you later , right now we need to get him somewhere more comfortable".

States Miki.

I nod my head before running off with Yoru cupped in my hands, the other charas following me.

When I finally reach my cabin, I don't even take off my shoes.I c arefully place the cat-like chara on my bed and then rush to the bathroom and fill up the sink with hot water.

When I return to my bed yoru was just starting to wake up.

"".

He says while yawning, a gigantic yawn.

"Oh Yoru your Okay".

All the shugo chara's say in relief well hugging Yoru.

"You guy's are all filthy, I just filled the sink with water, you guys can take turns in the bath".

I tell them.

"OH NO NOT A BATH".

Yoru shrieks.

"Yes Yoru, a bath and you can go first".

I say while giggling.

"B-B-B-BUT".

He studers.

"It's either you take one now or I make you and I don't think you would like that because im a girl and you're a guy".

I say in a teasing voice.

"Fine,nya".

He says before floating off towards the bathroom.

While they all took turns having baths I made miniture beds with towels and clothes.

Finally when they were about to go to sleep I remembered that I had not only went there to get Amu's chara's.

"Hey you guy's I'll be right back, I need to go get the other chara's".

I say frantically as I slip on my shoes and bolt out the door.

I get back to the big medical cabin and check all the rooms for my I peek my head in one of the room's and see Utau with her hair mated,her chest looked like it had collpased a bit,her arms were scrateched up to the point where it looked like she had dived into a pile of knives,

Seeing the damage done to my friend made me cry.

"I-I-Iru , E-E-Eru are, y-you guys in here".

I manage to spit out between sobs.

"Rima is that you".

I hear an angelic voice say from underneath Utau's bed.

"Iru, Eru it's Okay it's me, it's Rima".

They both float out from underneath the bed and sit on my shoulder's.

"Okay two chara's down, two more to go".

I say in a determined voice.

I run down the halls of rooms looking for Tadase or Kukai. Finally I find them in the two last rooms at the end of the hall.

"Eru,Iru go find Kiseki, I'll go find Daichi".

We all nod and then do as I had said.

"Daichi you in here".

I say while looking at Kukai's injured hair was stained with blood and his lips looked as dry as his eye's were as swollen as baseballs and is legs and arms both had one long bone deep cut each.

"Daichi you in here"

I repeat.

No awnser.

I look around the room and see his egg sitting at the table beside Kukai's bed.

He must of been sleeping.I carefully pick up the egg and walk into Tadase's room.

The girls had already found Kiseki and were waiting for me.

I look and Tadase slightly but it didn't look very had couple scratches here and there but it didn't look bad.

"Okay you guys let's go".

I say before breaking off into a sprint towards my cabin.

When I arrive there I, for the second time today, Make miniature beds out of towels and place Daichi's egg on one of them, and the other chara's just pick a bed and go to sleep.I then throw on some PJ's and finally lay down on my bed and let my eye's slide shut.

**...**K, so there's chapter 5. Hope you ... in your reviews tell me if you think Should kill someone and if soo who do you think that's it.

REVIEW...please


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6...yeah okay so, I don't think im gonna kill somebody yet...im pretty sure i will be killing somebody thow...OMG that makes me sound like a murderur...**

_**monique auguste of 1a2, **_**I knnow how you feel..I hate when everythings Amu this, Amu that Uuuuugh it's so annoying. But im using her to create RIMAHIKO! So yeah by the way thanx to all my readers who have kept with me this whole entire time.**

**Oh yes, I almost forgot...again, readers I have a suprise for you in this chapter,**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS**

**REVIEW **

**RIMA'S POV**

My eye's slowly open to the warm rays of sun shining through the windows and laying delicatly on my petite body. I slowly pull the soft blue covers off my body and throw my hands in the air as I stretch.

_Grumble,grumble,grumble._

"Was that my stomach".

I hop out of bed and slowly make my way to the wooden box.

I put on a simple blue tank top with a blue skirt and leggins that go up to my I dig through the box to find an acesorie that would match. Eventually I find a bright red belt and let it hang loosly around my waist. Then I go over to the desk-dresser and put my hair in a meesy high pony tail.

I walk over to the door and slip on a pair of no heel, black boots with buckles up the side.

"You guys better be grateful"

I sigh looking at the table of chara beds, before hesitantly stepping ou thte door and silently closing it behind me.

**Nagi's POV**

_Knock...knock...knock..._

"Ugghhh...who' knocking at my door at this time in the morning"?

I groan tiredly.

"Fujisaki, open the damn door before I do it for you"!

A fimiliar voice rings in from behind the door.

"Fine"

I say as I get up and walk over to the door sleepily.

I slowly open the door to find the blond wearing a high pony tail, a blue tank top and a farley short...skirt.

I feel a grin spread across my face.

"Did you get all dressed up this early in the morning for me"?

I ask innocently.

"Yeah...in your dreams"

She say harshly.

"Okay..okay..don't hurt me"

I says, putting his hands in the air as if I was a cop.

"I have a bunch of chara's staying in my cabin at the time and I...ne-ne-need your h-h-he-help"

She looks liked she gagged at the last part.

"Well then what's in it for me"

The grin spreaads across my face again.

"Huff "

She says as she blows her bangs out of her face.

"You get the grateful thank you of your friends when they realize that yoy were right there with them when they wake up and are out of the hospital"

She says well giving me the 'you are a dispicable person' glare.

"Okay fine, i'll help you"

"Okay follow me"

She says before sprinting off in the other directions, and as she told me to, I follow her.

When she finally stops running were standing at the door of a wood cabin with a blue door.

She hesitantly opens the door revieling a perfectly square was a bed with a white bed frame and a blue duvet the door there was a dresser with a mirroir on it and on the other side of the door a chair with a table and a the dresser there's a long line of small beds filled with chara eggs.

Rima slowly walks over to them putting a finger to her then picks up three out of ten baskets and hands them to me and then shoves me out the door and slames it in my face.I rush back to the cabin and put the baskets down on the desk and don't even bother to look wich chara's I got.

I then realize im still in my boxers, cause when Rima came I was still in bed.

"OMG, I just ran through the field of cabins in my boxers"

I say well freaking out.

I rush over to the box of clothes and quickly throw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, leather jacket and a pair of black high tops.I then quietly sneak out the door and head towards the medical home.I hadn't yet had the chance to visit muy other friends and that's waht I was going to do.I only glimpsed inside in side Amu's room and she was I continue down the hall to Kukai's room and im disgusted to see Kukai's injured had long bone deep cuts sliced down his arms and his eye's were the size of a hair had blothches of bergundy dried blood in his hair and his lips were as cracked as a dessert ground.

"Holy crap"!

I gasp in shock.

I try to breath but this scene is way to much.I quickly sprint out of the room, down the hallway, out the medical cabin doors, past the cabins and into the field where me and Rima had been before.

"Dammit,dammit,dammit,DAMMIT"!

I scream in frustration and shock while kicking at the long grass.

I soon feel a hot burning liquid strolling down my cheek and realize im crying.

**Rima's POV**

I was crying once more, in the medical cabin,on my knees unable to stop crying,letting all my feeling out, but there was a smile on my face, because for once, I wasn't crying about sadness, or anger, orr . For once I was crying in joy,laughing a real laugh not a fake, smiling, a real smile not a forced, happy, a real happy, not a untrue was smiling back at me **smiling** and actually **laughing.** The peramedics had decided that she was my best friend, Amu Hinamori was OKAY!

"She's okay, she still has a very mild concussion and her ribs are still broken but we have decided that it is going to keep her overnight tonight and see how she feels tommorow".

"Thank you"

I say peacefully.

"But for now we think miss Hinamori needs to het some rest"

"Okay"

I say and silently walk out of the the minute my feet hit the solid groound outsied of medical cabin I burst off into a sprint.I run past all the perfectly square all looked the same.I keep running through a small trail behind the big line-up of then I burst through the trees hiding the trail into a big glorious long grass tickles my knees and I laugh.

I start doing cart-wheels and all kind of other staunts.I start doing a cart-wheel and I land silently on my long strands of grass sorounding me from the sadness I never want to join for once, in about two months, im happy again.

But then my happiness ends as somebody KICKS me in the head.

"OW what the hell'

I yell as I jump up onto my legs.

Fukisaki,Nagihiko-The cross dresser-the retarded purple head-The amu stealer, KICKED ME IN THE HEAD.

"WHAt the hel is your fricking problem"!

I scream at him irritatedly.I wasn't crying because it didn't hurt that bad, but, still he icked me in the head!

"Mashiro-san, I-I-I really didn't mean to hit you, I didn't even know you were there"

The purpled headed cross dresser studders.

"Oh, so you were just walking around kicking at stuff for no random reason, because tat kick in the head felt like it you meant to plant you shoe on my head"

I snarl

"N-no it's not like that let me atleast explai-"

"NO, I don't want an explanation, I just want you to know that for ONCE in TWO moths I was finally happy, but that didn't last long nw did it,You wanna know why it didn'y last long, BEACAUSE YOU FRICKING KICKED ME IN THE FRICKING HEAD"!

I scream and then with that turn around, and walk away.

...

Okay so, there's chapter six, umm I think i might end this story soon Im thinking about two or three more really matters on how I manage to write all my ideas out in one paragraph.

But any ways please review,favorite, what ever you wanna do to show me you like my story, please I would really appreciate it and...when I get reviews I always write a better story.


	7. Chapter 7

_**'Sigh' **_**You know,I really do love my readers you guys are just soo you to all my reviewers but especially **_**cutevampkitten03 **_**who has kept with me the whole entire time and really has kept me writting this I thought it would be nice to thank my reviewers,peaple who favorited my story,who favorited me, Soo yeah umm I think this **

**im finally going to get to the story and stop boring you with my long authore's note and yeah okay...**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS!**

**...**

NAGI POV

I stand in the field dazed by the spaze the blond had just thrown at me.I mean it was just me standing in the field kicking at grass and BAM out of the blue Rima slaps me in the face.I mean she didn't really slap me in the face, but the way she just randomly had spazed at me was like a slap in the face.

I watch the blond stomp off towards the trail that leads out of the field and back to the small village.

" wonder why she was happy"?  
>I ask myself.<p>

When I finally pull myself out from my thoughts Rima was long gone.

I slowly, cautiously, make my way toward the forest sorrounded trail back to the cabins.

I make sure to look where im going to put my foot before I step, to make sure im not going to step on anybody.

_Grumble...grumble...grumble..._

Dammit I havn't ate since...When was the last time I ate?

I soon make it to the trail and I can see the ground so I walk normally.

As I break through the trail and into the long line-up of cabins Rythym comes out of my pocket and sits on my shoulder.

"Dude, your not supposed to kick a hot girl in the head"

He says cooly

"I-I-I didn't mean to"

"Yeah I know you didn't mean too, but that doesn't make a difference, you still kicked her in the head".

"Would you just shutup"

I say and stuff him in my pocket.

When I get back to my cabin there's a paper taped to the was a scheduale for when to eat-I mean meet, in main hall so we can eat,and yes this time I meant to say eat.

I have to go to main hall in about half an hour.

I open the door and all the chara's are sitting at the desk playing cards.

"Yo"

says Yoru as I walk through the door.

"How dare you leave your king with this-this-this OUTCAST"

Screams Kiseki.

And Daichi doesn't say anything.

I go and brush out my hair.

(Oh don't give me those smirks it's hard being a guy with long hair).

It took me about ten minutes to brush the damned nots out of my hair and finally I go and lay down.

"I still can't believI kicked Rima in the head".

I mumble under my breath.

Across from me, Rythym was telling the chara's something.

"OH NO"

Yells out Daichi.

And then Rythym continues.

"Really I didn't know there was a field here"

Says Yoru.

Then once again Rythym continues.

Then all the chara's gasp a nd KIseki yells out

"He didn't"

"OH come on guys give me a break, I didn't know she was there for dams sake"!

I scream out then stomp out the door.

Once outside my cabin and away from the chara's I calm down and walk over to the main hall peacfully.I walk inside the door and go sit at the same table as Kairi.

"Where's Yaya"?  
>I ask, even though I didn't really care.<p>

"I think she went to get Rima and they'll meet us here"

He says just as Rima and Yaya burst through the come and sit down,Yaya beside me, Rima beside Kairi.

From underneath the table Rima kicks me rapeadetly and I sit there slowly,inch by inch loosing patience.

The short bald dude slowly mounts the stage and makes his way towards the microphone.

"You may start eating".

He says while pointing at a table, behind all the others, covered in food and platers with all sorts of yummy snacks to complete a meal.

Everybody russhes to the table and grab as much as they probably all havn't ate since before the I get to the table I grab chicken,a steak, some bread and butter, a bit of salad,pasta,macorni and a cresent.

I then go back to the table thinkg I grabbed way to much but, as I sit down I see almost everybody in this room also have a mountain of food on their plates.

On Yaya's plate there's, three slices of pizza,macoroni and two hot dogs.

Kairi had got a serving of brocoli,carrots,coliflower,peas and had got some steak and some mashed patatoes.

Rima had a steak,some past with what looked like alfraedo sauce and a serving of corn and peas.

I soon dig into my plate and eat everything without hesitation.

After im done I push out my chair and walk back to my cabin in a satisfied manner.

"Oh all that food made me hungry"

I sigh as I lay down on my bed anmd go to sleep.

Rima's POV

After im done eating me and Yaya head over to the medical house and go get paramedic said she was allowed out after dinner.

"Were here to get Amu".

I tell the paramedic joyfully.

"Oh, ok and also I thought you would like to know that Hoshino,Utau is now awake and will be expected to leave as soon as we can get her ribs altleast a bit healed.

"Thank you"

I say and let a smile spread across my face.

I then walk down the hall to the medical room Amu has been staying was out of the stretcher and was in crouches and had a cast wrapped around her head.

"Miss Hinamori's ribs are a lot better, her concussion may cause her to loose memory for about a minute, but it won't happen often and it will eventually wear does have a twisted ankle so she has very limited movment . There will be a paramedic checking in on miss Hinamori every hour and she will be seeing a doctor tommorow to see how she's doing.".

A paramedic says and then gently hepls Amu to the door of the medical then smiles and Walks away.I put my hand arounf Amu and help her to her was two down from me and, like everyther one,was perfectly we stop at the door Yaya opens the doorway wich exposes a room very similiar to has two windows on each 's a white bedframe underneath one of the windows, with a pink duvet from the bed, on the other wall there is a white desk with a sketch pad,paint,paper and the end of the bed there'sa pink wooden box probably filled with slowly makes her way to the bed and lays down.

"Bye AMU-CHAN"

Shrieks Yaya and then skips out of the cabin happily.

"Bye Amu,see you tommorow"

I say then walk out the door silently closing it behind me.

I then walk back to my cabin and crawl into bed.

I wake in the middle of the night to the sound of some sort of an alarm.A fire alarm or something.

Anyway I rush out of the cabin and into the dark of the were running around, some were screaming,some were crying,some were justas confused as me.

But within seconds I understood everything.I understand everything as I realize the forest sorrounding us lights up in the only thing going through my mind at that moment was: AMU.

I sprint off in the other direction towards me I hear tormenting screams and then a big explosion that causes the ground to vibrate and me to fall to my knee's.

being bombed,

But, I don't bother to put anymore though into that.I get back on my feet and continue dashing towards Amu's cabin.

_Bam,bam,bam_

Three more bombs are dropped and three thousand more unbearable cries fill the smoky ,I keep running.I soon see Amu's cabin coming into sight.I throw open the door and get Amu, who is slowly trying to get out as quick as she can.I pick her up in my hands and rush out the door just in time for a bomb to land in the perfect centre of Amu's cabin. I fall to my knees and drop Amu.

We both shriek in pain and shock as our bodies hit the burning ground.I try to pull Amu to her feet but im to weak to hald both our weight.

"Rima you need to go,you can't save both of us"

Amu yells over the sound of the exploding bombs.

"No Amu, NO,no,no"I say as tears trow themselves down my cheeks violently.

"Rima go now, even if you did save me now my leg and ribs will probably be to much for me to survive"!

She yells bravely.

"NO Amu im not leaving you"

I say in fear.

"PLEASE RIMA GO"

She says in one last attempte to save at least one of us.

And then a bomb drops far off in the distance but it sends a sharp rock spiraling into Amu's shoulder blades and she starts bleeding uncontrolably.

"Amu,no please get up please"

I say desperatly.

Amu looks at me once more and then almost as if she signaled somebody,I feel a tight grip wrap around my waist and pull me away.I kick violently trying hard to get out of this persons grip but, they were to strong.

"AMU,AMU"

I scream violently making my throat throb but I don't stop screaming.

"Let me go, let me go, AMU"!

But they don't let me go, instead they run off in the other direction.

Nagi's POV

When Amu nods, I wrap my arms around Rima's small waist and pull her away from her best friend.I really didn't want to do this to Rima or Amu but I had to. I could tell it was what Amu wanted but if I hadn't took Rima away, she would've died there. I hoist Rima over my shoulders and stride for the forest.

I finally find the small trail and break out into the field.I just keep running and running.I don't dare to stop because, If I do , I might not be able to continue,I keep the long grass turns to dirt and trees slowly start engulfing mu sorroundings.I didn't know where I was but I sure as hell wasn't going to stop and find out.

I finally stop when, I see a cave burrowed in the side of a giant rock.I painfully dash over to the cave and once in the protection of shelter colapse in tiredness.

**...**

_**Whew...**_***whipes sweat off forhead*.**

**That was I really wanted to right all of it down before I forgot any of my ideas.**

**Anyway I think this was the most action packed story and it deserves atleast one review :).**

**OH pretty pretty please with a cherry on top review.**

**PSSST it was my birthday on my tuesday and a review would be the best present ever.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is short and im sorry for that but, considering I have updated twice today it's pretty good right. RIGHT?**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA:(**

**...**

Rima's POV

I slowly open my eye' grounds cold and my head is pounding.I sit up and look in some sort of a cave. Nagihiko's laying beside me curled in a ball.

Then I remeber the night pulled me away and left Amu there to die.

I bend down and pull aggresively on Nagihiko's long purple hair.

"OW"

He says while bursting awake.

"Rima-ow-ow, R-R-R-Rima ow,ow,ow"

He whimpers.

"what the hell is your problem"

I demand while putting my hands onmy hips.

"Amu is now dead because of you, you could of saved her instead of me".

I pause.

"You could of took her in your arms and I could of ran behind"

"You could of saved her you-you, I don't even have a word to describe what you are"

I say and then stomp out of the cave.I walk for a while and a bout five meters from the cave there's a how I wish I could take a both and just get all this smoky ash off of me.

I slowly,hestitantly peel my clothes off and dip my foot in the cold was freezing but refreshing.I soon dunk my whole body in the water and let the icy water wash away the filtheness off my body.I rub my arms and legs getting all the blood,dirt,coal,and dried sweat off my body.I finally get to my hair and take it out of the long knots slowwly disinigrate in the water and my hairs left feeling sily and clean.I step on to the bank of the stream and slip on my short blue tsnk topped night gown.

"I really wish I would've had time to change last night".

I say frusratedly.

I step back inside the cave and Nagihiko's starting a fire.

I don't say anything to him andd go and sit down infront from the heat was warm on my just washed skin and ffelt nice and relaxing.

Wwithout saying anything Nagihiko gets up and exits the cave.

'Don't fall off a cliff"

I yell at him sarcasticallyy.I don't get an awnser and crawl up in a ball near the fire and go back to sleep.I wake up to the scent of bacon and eggs.

when I open my eye's I see Nagi cooking some bacon and eggs.

"Where the hell did you get all that"

I say in a uncaring tone.

"Well I found eggs froma nearby birds nest and went hunting with a bow and arrow I made and shot a wild pig for bacon".

He says flatly.

"Whatever just give me food"

I say demandinly.

"Okay fine"

He says and hands me a giant leaf with bacon and eggs on it.I raise my eyebrow but don't question him, I was too hungry.I quitly pick at my food and think about he fire from yesterday.

And then it hits me, the shock from the accident wears off and it hits,Amu's dead.

I get up and sprint out of the not going to let Nagi think im weak.

I go and hide behind a tree and let the very fimiliar liquid, slide down my cheek.

I lay down and let the memoroies of me and Amu flash through my mind.

_First flash back_

_Bala-balance!_

_Everybody laughed at me, EVEN MY FANBOYS._

_They were all screaming_

_"OH, our mashiro-san, she's not perfect she not cool and unapraochable and she not what we thought and this, and she's not that, and on and on"_

_It was so humiliating.I run out of the class room with tears in my eye's._

_This is so unfair it's not like I chose to be can't choose who yoou are!I ran to the back of the school and started crying.I guess Amu had followed me because when I lokked up she was there beside me._

_Second flash back_

_"You can call me Rima"_

_"Okay then you can call me Amu"_

_Third flash back_

_"Rima go please"_

_"Rima you need to go,you can't save both of us"_

_Amu yells over the sound of the exploding bombs._

_"No Amu, NO,no,no"I say as tears trow themselves down my cheeks violently._

_"Rima go now, even if you did save me now my leg and ribs will probably be to much for me to survive"!_

_She yells bravely._

_"NO Amu im not leaving you"_

_I say in fear._

_"PLEASE RIMA GO"_

_She says in one last attempte to save at least one of us._

_And then a bomb drops far off in the distance but it sends a sharp rock spiraling into Amu's shoulder blades and she starts bleeding uncontrolably._

_"Amu,no please get up please"_

_I say desperatly._

_Amu looks at me once more and then almost as if she signaled somebody,I feel a tight grip wrap around my waist and pull me away._

END OF FLASHBACKS

I can't believe she's gone all these amazing memories so many I could barely remeber them.I slolwy hesitantly walk back to the cave and when I get there im terrified by what I see.

There's a boy about my age,tall and has short brown spiked hair with blue eye's, holding a knife to Nagi's throat".

"Kaitou, is that you"

I ask in pure shock.

"Soo Rima, my love, how have you been"

He asks with a grin

"Rima, you know him"

Asks Nagi between gritted teeth.

"Y-yeah, he went to my old school before I transfored".

'I didn't just go to school with you, We were in love!, and when you left you said you would never replace me an that you would always love me, but it looks like i've been replaced".

The brunette says as he lower's the knife to Nagi's throat.

"You said I would always be your best friend, your only friend, so, I had to get rid of that pinkette, she **was**, your best friend, now she's gone"

He hisses.

"And now my love, I will kill him before he even has the chance to steal your heart".

He says as he puts the blade of the knife against Nagihiko's throat.

Oh it's a good thing I take drama class.

"Wait, Kaitou I do love you, I had to replace you because my heart was breaking so bad, but now that your here you the only one I want, the only one I need".

I say in a deperate tone, I even manage to throw some fake tears in there.

Kaitou drops the knife and walks toward me , leaving Nagi behind.

"Yes Rima, we can be together"

He says with a grin on his face.

He walks toward me and pulls me into a deep soon he drops to his knees unconscious because Nagi had punched him in the back of the looks at me and nods his,grabs my hand and runs out of the cave, dragging me behind him.

At last we run far enough away and collapse beside the stream.

"So Rima who was he anyway"?

Nagi asks caustiously, probably not wanting to get to curious.

"Well, before I transfered, I always got bullied about my shortness, and one day I was being bullied and Kaitou saw and he stood up for me. And after that he was my only friends I soon became best friends and then, on valentines day he asked me to be his then we started to like eachother and I promised him I would be his girlfriend when we got older but, when we transfered I told him my heart belonged to a year I heard he got in a accident and kind of went crazy and now, well now he wants me now he's mad that I found a new best friend and he killed Amu and who knows if Yaya's alive and Utau was in the hospital so maybe they didn't save her and..and ..and"

I slowly trail off caus eim crying so hard now I can't even talk.

"Rima don't cry it's okay, don't worry everything is going to be okay".

Nagi says in a soothing voice.

He then lights a small fire and we sit arounf it in silence.

I finally break the silence and ask him a question.

"Nagi, why did you save me instead of Amu"?

I ask in a tired voice.

He hesitates to awnser.

"Because...I love you"

He says shyly and then pulls me toward him and rest hiss soft lips on mine.

**...**

**Oh god finally, I have been dying trying to put that moment in to my story, but I had to wait and finally YES it is in my ,yes,yes finally Rimahiko CAN BEGIN!**

***starts laughing like a maniac***


	9. Authors note

Okay so this is just a authors note but please read.

Ummm...im sorry about all the errors in my grammar. I have typed it fine in my word document but when I upload it fanfiction does something and it mixes up my typing so im sorry for those of you who have me, on my story on alert im sorry if you got like five e-mails saying I have updated my was because I had updated and then deleted chapter 8 a bunch of times cauase it never uploaded correctly.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok, here it is the final chapter,I would like to thank everybody who my story,story alerted my story,put me on authore alert or put me as favorite authore,it really encouraged me to write this to let you know I will start writting another story almost right away after this one.I just need to know if it should be Utau and Kukai or Nagi and not sure, I really want top write another Rimahiko but, since that story will be my second fanfiction I think I should try a differnt pairing.I really have no Idea so please help me.**

**Anyway, I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD AMU WOULD HAVE DIFFERENT CHERACTER TRANSFORMATIONS!**

**...**

Nagi's POV

I kissed her.I kissed her? I kissed her! I actually kissed the beutiful girl I've been chasing since grade six.

"I look into her eye's and she blushes brighter then a tomatoe and quickly gets up and curls up next to a tree to go to sleep.

She looks so cute curled up like a creampuff.I then lay down next to the fire and let my heavy eyelids finally shut.

When I wake Rima's gone.

"Rima"?

I ask quietly.

"..."

No awnser.

"Rima"?

I yell more frantically.

"..."

Still no awnser.

"RIMA"?

I scream.

...I hear a scream.

"Rima im comming"

I scream and before I know it im already on my feet and throwing myself towar the source of the sound.

"NAGI,NAGI HElP ME"

She screams fearfully.

_Pound,pound,pound._

My legs start going faster then ever and soon the tree's and everything around me is a blur.

I will not loose .He will not hurt bastard will not lay a finger on he already has, he's already kidknapped her hasn't he.

No, never again will I be at fault for the loss of the one I Amu and know the only girl I've ever .

I soon burst out from the forest and on to the road, just a couple feet away from where the only bridge back to town had collapsed.

I turn around to see the the ruins of the bridge that was once as tall as two hotels stacked ontop of standing near the edge of the ruins of the bridge, wich is now a deadly cliff with a fast moving stretch of water below, is Kaitou, holding Rima in his beutiful angel, is sobbing and her tear streeked face is civered in scratches.

"If Rima's heart does not belong to me, then it will belong to nobody"!

Kaitou screams at me, well slowly stepping closer and closer tho the edge of the drop.

"If Rima does not belong to me, she belongs to no one"

He screams angrilyand takes another step toward the edge.

I hestiatantly step forward trying not to go to quickly.

"Please Kaitou don't do this"

The blond says fearfully.

"No Rima, you chose this, YOU CHOSE YOUR FATE"

He screams visciously.

Rima wimpers in fear and doesn't say another word.

"Now, my love,You are my and always will be will die in my arms,we will die together, you will be with me forever, the last moments of your life will be spent with me,doesn't that make you happy, Reems".

Kaitou say phycotically.

Rima doesn't respond just starts crying even harder.

Kaitou takes another short step they take one more step and they'll be off the edge and plummeting towards death.

"I take more steps forward so that im the only five feet away from them.

"Now say good bye"

The brunette boy says with a maniac grin on his face and then steps backwards.

Just as they start to fall to confirmed death, Rima says her final words.

"Nagi, I love you too"

And then they both fall backward to the spread of water.

"NOOO, Rima"

I say and run towards the edge of the see the women I love flying towards the bottom of drop.

And before I even realize what I've done, I dive off the edge and fly towards the group in a rush of speed.

As I fall my life falshes before my eye's.

_The day Temari was born._

_The first time I ever danced._

_The first time I ever played basket ball._

_The first day ever of shool as Nadeshiko_

_The day the guardiens asked me to be the new queen._

_My first ever guardien meeting._

_The sleepover with Amu._

_The day Nadeshiko left for europe._

_The day Temari returned to her egg._

_The day Rythym's egg was born._

_The day I came backas Nagihiko._

_The first day I ever met Rima._

_The day Rythym hatched._

_The day our bus crashed._

_The first time I ever saw Rima cry._

_The days she cried after that._

_Me pulling Rima away from Amu._

_Me telling Rima I loved_

_Me kissing Rima._

_Rima saying she loved me too._

_The girl I love being pulled off a cliff by the boy she used to love._

_Me jumping of to save her._

And then bam I open my eye's just in time to drive my fist into Kaitou's back causing him to realese hsi grip on Rima long enough for me to grab her and pull her body close to in perfect diving position and..

_Wooosh_

We slice through the water in a perfect dive position.I pull Rima to the suface of the water but it was hard for us to stay on top.

We both gasp for breath but..

_woosh_

I giant white water wave burries are head deep under water.

We try again.

_Wooosh_

Again, another wave of water washes us underneath the water.

Rima won't die I've kept her alive this long.I won't let her die, even if it means me dying in the process.

Soon Rima's body can't take the loss of oxygen and she passes out.

"Rima dammit, don't die, Don't you dare die".

I scream as I force my self to keep Rima's body over the water surface.

_Crack_

I feel something hard hit the bag of my head.

"Give me Rima she will die with me"

Says a fimiliar voice.

I put Rima over my shoulders and throw and hard punch at his face.

_CRACK._

I blood curling crack vibrates from Kaitou's jaw as my fist hits it's target.

He gasps in shock and grabs his jaw.

It only gave me a few seconds but it was enough for the violent rapids to throw me and Rima far down stream from him.

There, off in the distance I see a log being tossed through the current like us.I swim desperatly towards the log and just as my figers grasp the lod,I feel Rima getting pulled off muy shoulders.

I turn arround and see Kaitou with a pocket knife held to his shoulder visiosly stabs the blade into his shoulder blade and then Rima's, and leaves the knife in her shoulder.

"I will win, she is mine, not yours"

The brunette says before sinking under the water.

Rima's body slowly sinks under the water but, just as her head dissapears fro sight I grab on to her long locks of hair and pull her back toward me.

Blood fills the river but, I managed to get Rima with me.

I pull the knife out of her shoulder and put it in my back pocket

I grasp the log with one hand and rima with the other,for dear life and close my eye's in fear.

" Whoever's watching over me right now, if I die tonight let my loved one live,I give my soul to protecting her,please, protect Rima and if you have to make a desicion on wich soul to save, save the heart is pure and she deserves to ,save my dear Rima"

I say and then prepare to die.

But wait the log came to a stop.

I open my eyes, to see it got caught on a small Island.

I hoist Rima on to the island first and then myself.

"Thank you, for sparring both mine and Rima's life, I am forever in youre dept"

I say before looking at Rima's injured shoulder.

The cut wasn't deeep but she was still loosing lots of blood.

I feel her pulse.

"Oh my god thank you"

Her pulse is strong I rip of the sleeve of my shirt and wrap it around her injury.

"Now how am I supposed to get us out of here woithout getting back in the water".

I ask myself cautiously.

I scan the steep wall of dirt that sorrounds the river.

The river is sourrounded by two giant wallk of dirt that follow it all the way until it reaches the ocean.

It as if one day the ground in this spot split in two and somebody filled it with 's nowhere to go other then down me nor Rima are in good enough shape to survive another water ride.

Behind me I hear shuffling of feet and get prepared to throw a punch at kaitou but, when I turn around it's only Rima.

"N-Nagi h-ow did we live tthe water was so cold and fast and, and, and"

She says in a trembling voice.

"Shhh, Rima it's okay here"

I say, pulling of my shirt and handing it to her.

"Use this to stay warm you need it more then me"

And that's true, all Rima is wearing is a short nighgown shorter then her knee's.

"Thanx"

She says while blushing and then pulls my soaking wet shirt over top of her dress.

I look arounf the island and find a small forest of about 30 were dying from all the humidity and were mossy and easy to break in half.

I found all the smallest tree's and start a firee.

While Rima warms up I go back to examining the wall of dirt.

I sure as hell could not climb it .

By the time the sun gooes down I still havn't thought of an idea to get out of here.

I go and join Rima at the fire.

"Nagi, what happened to Kaitou"

The blond asks.

"He stabed himself in the shoulder and he also stabbed you"

I explain uncomfortably.

She doesn't awsner just stares at me so I kiss her on the forhead then the cheek and the place my lips on hers and pull her into a deep kiss.

As I pull away and im just about to go to sleep I grab Rima's face in my hands and look stright into her eye's.

"Rima I love you and I always will"

I say and then lay down and go to just as I doze off into the world of dreams I hear a delicate voice say-

"I love you too Nagihiko, I love you too".

I wake up to the sound of the crackling fire and birds.

I open my eyes and there's a whole pack of birds sitting on the island.

I lock my lips and grab my knife and then dive I only caught one but it's still food.

When Rima wakes she's happy to see food.

"Would you like some bird"

I say with a smile.

"Yes please"

She says politly.

I hand her food and she immdediatly starts eating.

I woudn't blame her she hasn't ate since yesteraday.

When im done eatinf I look for another idea to get off the island.

But, I don't find anything.

As I turn around I hear Rima scream.

I turn around as quickly as possible to see Kaitou satnding at the river bank.

"I said she was mine, you didn't listen to me, damn you, you thought I was dead, I am determined, nobody will own Rima's heart unless it's me and...if that is never going to happen then we both die"!

Kaitou screams.

"Now it seems she survived the cliff, the knife, the rapids but can she surive a gun shot to the head"

He says as he pulls a gun off of his belt.

"No"

I mutter to myself and then he shoots.

I sprint toward her and push her out of the way.

The bullet plants itself in my leg and I fall to the ground in pain.

"NO, Nagi"!

I hear Rima whimperr.

"Oh, so im too late am I. MY little creampuff had already been stolen from me"

Kaitou says angrilly.

"Well, then I guess were all going to die here".

He says and points the gun at my head.

I try to move but it's not worth it, it only causes an unbearable sting.

_Bam,bam,bam_.

I close my eye's and wait for the end but...it doesn't happen.

Rima POV

I scream in terror as Kaitou points the gun at Nagi's head.

_Bam,bam,bam_

Just as he shoots I tackle him and push him to the ground.

He struggles to het the gun but I step on his arm and kick the gun away.

"Kaitou, why are you doing this? If you reallyy did love me, you would want me to be happy, woudn't you? What happened to Kaitou,the Kaitou I knew, the Kaitou I loved, hmm what happened to you"?

I ask with tears threatning to spill over my eye's.

He doesn't respond, she stares up at me in shock.

"R-Rima, im sorry but, I can;t share yoyr heart"

He says witha digusting grin on his face.

He then grabs my ankle with his free hand and pulls me to the ground.

"Now this will be a fun way to die"

He say before putting his lips down on mine and not pulling away to breath.

I soon start squriming for breath but he won't let me has my arm and legs pinned down and refuses to remove his dammed mouth.

Then I remeber the was only a few inches away, if only I could.

_Whack_

Soon Kaitous tacled off of me and the two boys are wrestling beside me.

And then I hear a sickening crack and Kaitou falls to the ground.

"Let's go well we have the chance".

Nagi say and takes my hand.

We walk toward the river.

"It's our only chance of survival"

He says, seeing the shock in my eye's.

"Okay, but promise me if we die"-

I was cut off by Nagihiko

"Were not going to die"

He says and then pulls me into the river with him.

I paddle violentlly trying to stay on top of the water.

Lucky for us the waters calmed down a bit. **A bit**.

The waves throw us from side to side, in everywich way.

I never once let go of Nagi's hand.

"Ready the water's going to break off in two different directions, okay, we need to go right"

Nagi says.

I nod. I we went left it would go to a vicious water fall and then into then continue to the ocean but, if we go right, as planned, we will continue down the river that leads to town.

"Nagi, im scared"

I say in a whimper.

"Don't be, nothing will happen to you Rima"

He says bravely.

As the water splits directions, the water speed up, and I mean really speeds up.

We try to go left but the water was way to quick on threw us towards the then at the last minute a huge wave comes and knocks us both unncounsious.

When we wake evrything is 's the loud sound of an ambulance and flashing lights everywhere.

Wait where's Nagi.

"Nagi, Nagi"!

I scream desperatly trying to get up but, im strappped into somesort of bed.

"Nagi,Nagi"!

I scream tinme to men come and hold me down.

"Calm dodwn miss, it's okay you're almost at the hospital"

They explain.

"Where's Nagi"

I ask impatiently.

"It' okay, he's fine, he's in the other amubulance".

And the car stops and im pulles out of the ambulance and into the hospital.

The doctors looks at me but says im fine.

"Your shoulder will heal,you need to eat and drink alot when you get home but, your fine"

Explains the doctor.

He then hepls me up and shows m to the waiting room where, my parents sit.

"Oh, Rima, we were worried sick, are you okay sweety"

Say my mom.

"Oh my god, Rima, my girl I missed you so much are you okay"

"Yeah im fine,it's just, do you know where Nagi is"

"Oh umm no we don't know wich room he wa-"

They were cut off by the sound of a beeping machine.

The once they use to tell when a patients is abou to die.

I don't even think I just run off toward the source of the beeping.

My parents run after me.

"Rima come backc, is evrything okay, Rima"

But I don't awnser, I just keep running.

Nagi's POV

As I exit the doctors office and enter the waiting room, my parents almost attck me.

"Oh my, are you okay,I was sooo worried"

My mother says.

"Oh my son, are you okay"

My dad asks.

"Yeah im fine"

I say and hug them both.

"Have you seen Rima"

I ask impatebtly.

"No we havn't w-"

They were both cut off by a beeping machine.

The machines that mean somebody's dying.

I run off toward the sound of the beeping.

My parents run after me./

"Nagi young man, where are you going"

They both shout.

But, I don't awnser, njust keep running.

As I finally get to the source I see blonde locks runnig down the angels face had tears running down her face.

When she saw me she instanntly sped up runnig even faster.

"Oh Nagi,when I heard the beeping I thought it was you I just couln't help but worry and then I saw you and now-"

I stop her babbling by a kiss.

Once I pull away I look deep into her golden eye's

"I love you"

I say.

"I love you more"

She says and then gets on her tiptoes and kisses me back.

And we stay like that for a long,long time.

**...**

**Okay soo, I really, really, really like the ending, I need help did you like my ending tell me in a review, would be really important to me. If you didn't like the ending can you explain why, don't just say I hate the that would be really please oh please tell me if my next story should be Utau and Kukai or Rima and :)**


	11. Authors Note 2

**Hey! So for those of you who have this story on favorites or alert of what not, just though I would tell you, I'm doing a rewrite because as I was rereading it yesterday, I swear I almost cried. So after five whole minutes of serious thinking I decided to restart the story. Thanks **


End file.
